Second Generation Tails
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Summer 2026: Meet fourteen year olds, Brooke Dove, Tempest Bennett, Stormi Benjamin, and Raine McCartney.
1. Chapter 1

May 23, 2026

Emma Dove walked into the café, it was called "Rikki's" now, with a secretive smile on her face. Neither Cleo nor Rikki knew she had come back to the Gold Coast. Much less that she had met back up with – and married – Ash Dove, while on her travels. And that had been years ago. She had two children now, a fourteen year old daughter, Brooke, and a fifteen year old son, Andrew.

"You look like you're on a mission. Are you here to apply for the position?" a haggard-looking blonde woman came up to her and asked.

"Well, actually…" Emma stopped and took in the woman, and the awfully busy café. She could see Rikki and Zane running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to keep up with the business. It was the first Saturday after summer break and they needed help."I'd be glad to help."

"God bless you, sweet lady!" the blonde called out in jest. "Let's get you an apron. Rikki! I found some help for the afternoon!"

"Great!" Rikki called back, barely glanced up from the cash register.

Emma soon settled back into the familiar old rhythm. Memories came at her from all sides as she worked. Not long after she'd gotten there, Ash came in, probably looking for her. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged in response, a smile on her face. Ash shook his head and approached Zane. She watched out of the corner of her eye as they greeted each other and talked for a minute. Then Ash, too, pulled on an apron and set to work.

When everything finally slowed down, Emma introduced herself to the blonde who had given her the job, the only person working that Emma didn't recognize.

"I'm Emma Dove."

"Isabella Benjamin. My friends call me Bella. You're really good at this – working here. You should consider doing it full-time."

"I don't think so. I have two kids at home; we're just starting to unpack from our move…"

"Of course. I understand. Welcome to the neighborhood. How old are your kids? Maybe they'll be in some of Stormi and Eric's classes. Those are my kids."

Before Emma could answer, someone, possibly Cleo, came in. "The crew plus two is behind me." Cleo said as if it were a warning.

"Rikki's in the back room." Bella said over her shoulder.

Yep, that was Cleo disappearing into the back. Emma noticed a band on her left ring finger. She was betting her money on Lewis being the lucky man to put it there.

Again, before a word could be exchanged between Emma and Bella, customers came in, "the crew", Emma assumed. They were a swarm of teenagers. Emma spotted Brooke and Andrew among them. They were the plus two, she guessed. The other kids filed by the counter, asking for their usuals.

"Mum," a couple of tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed kids introduced Brooke and Andrew to Bella.

"I'm Emma Dove, their mother." Emma introduced herself.

"I'm Eric." The boy replied.

"And I'm Stormi." Said his sister.

As Bella handed out the teens' orders, she introduced them one by one. Oddly enough, it was always a fifteen year old boy and a fourteen year old girl. Cleo's kids, they had to be by the looks of them, were Raine and Liam McCartney. So Emma had been right, Cleo had married Lewis. What floored her though were Tempest and Zack – Bennett.

"As in Zane Bennett?" Emma asked, once the raven-haired siblings were out of earshot.

"Yeah. He's right over there." She pointed to where he and Ash were talking to the kids. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. Um, who is his wife?" Emma was hesitant to hear the answer.

"Is someone asking for me?" Rikki emerged from the back room with Cleo, looking much calmer then she had when Emma first came in.

"I was telling Emma here about our kids." Bella answered, as Emma turned her back to her old friends, wanting to shock them in her own time.

"Emma?" both Cleo and Rikki said at the same time. Emma could tell they wanted to know if she was "their" Emma.

"Nice necklace." Cleo said slowly, referring to Ms. Chattum's old locket that she still wore.

"I like it." Emma said, turning around to face them.

"EMMA!" they both screamed, diving for her.

Bella jumped back at the noise. When Cleo and Rikki had finally released Emma, Bella asked cautiously, "An old friend?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Rikki declared.

"We'll tell you both everything." Cleo decided. "Hey, wait a second!" Cleo picked up Emma's left hand, clearly indicating her wedding ring.

"Ash." Emma confirmed. "And then came Andrew and Brooke."

"The plus two." Cleo laughed.

Emma nodded.

"Brooke." Bella said slowly. "Plus Stormi."

"And Raine." Cleo added.

"And Tempest." Rikki finished.

"Weird." Emma said, sure that she would have a good laugh about it later with Rikki and Cleo.

"Everybody, in the office, now!" Rikki ordered. "Do you have everything under control in here, babe?" she asked Zane.

Zane waved her off. "The old manager and I can close up."

Rikki nodded and grabbed Emma by the hand, practically dragging her back into the office. Cleo did the same with Bella. Emma barely noticed the odd looks and eye-rolls they were getting from their children.

Once she had closed the door behind the four of them, Rikki exclaimed, "Boy, have we got a boatload of catching up to do!"

"The first order of business," Cleo decided. "Emma is a mermaid too, Bella, like us."

"I thought maybe you were." Bella said. "There was just this, I don't know…"

* * *

**I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update this story, since I have a Criminal Minds story going right now too and I don't really like doing two stories at once. Just warning you. Please review, since I'm not really sure if I should continue this or not. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

May 31, 2026

"…Connection." Stormi finished, folding herself onto Tempest's bed as Temp closed the bedroom door behind Brooke and Raine.

"Make yourself comfortable, Brooke." Temp offered as she and Raine flopped down beside Stormi.

"It sounds like our parents are going to be down there for a while." Raine added.

Brooke sat down sideways on a rolling chair. "I know. It's weird, right?"

"It's like we've known each other for forever." Temp added. "That sounds sappy."

"Maybe it's because of our parents. They've known each other since way before we were born." Stormi reasoned.

"And we're so close in age." Raine added. "I mean, we were born just months apart. Me in May, Stormi in June, Brooke in July, and Temp in August."

"Plus we all have fifteen year old brothers." Stormi continued.

"Add to all that our 'water' names. That's coincidence enough to be on the weird side. Don't you think?" Temp asked slowly.

"Maybe." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But Mum says she was really close to your mums growing up. That's probably all it is."

The topic soon turned to other things, such as summer vacation plans and boys, and the girls talked for a long half hour.

"Hey, do you guys want to go out?" Tempest asked after a while. "We could take my dad's boat. I have got to dosomething or I'm going to go nuts."

"You're all ready there." Stormi told her.

Temp threw a pillow at her. "Come on, guys, let's go!"

"Fine." Raine said, launching off the bed.

The other girls were right behind her. They were out of the bedroom and down the stairs like a stampede of elephants in less than thirty seconds.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cleo asked as the girls started for the door.

"Can we borrow the boat, Dad?" Tempest asked as the girls skidded to a stop.

"All right." Zane decided. "I want boat and girls back no different than when you left, though."

"Sure. No problem. Thanks, Dad."

And they were off and away.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. Please review, since I'm not really sure if I should continue this or not. Thank you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking of water," Emma asked once the girls were out the door. "With everything you just told me happened since I left, how is the moon pool? Mako Island?"

"It seems to have actually repaired itself." Lewis said. "It's weird."

"It is the crystals." Will said. "That's how. I'm sure of it."

"So do you know if there have been any new mermaids?" Emma asked.

"None that we know of." Rikki said.

"I wonder if the moon pool's even capable of that anymore." Cleo added thoughtfully.

"I don't know." Lewis said. "And truthfully, I hope not. I've served my time."

"I guess we'll never know." Bella added.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do out here?" Temp asked as the boat rocked along with the girls in it.

"Don't look at me." Raine said. "It was your idea to come out here in the first place.

"Ooh, I know." Stormi said. "We can go to Mako. It's supposed to be really spooky at night."

And away they went once again, without a second thought.

* * *

"Let's go further inland." Temp suggested as she and Raine pulled the boat onto the sand. "We brought torches, so there's no reason we couldn't explore a little."

"It's getting late, and dark." Brooke voiced her concerns. "Will we have time to get back before our parents start worrying?"

Tempest rolled her eyes as Stormi dug out the torches. "What sort of teenagers would we be if we didn't cause our parents a little worry every now and then?"

"Good ones." Raine mumbled under her breath, accepting the torch Stormi offered to her.

"Let's go then. Forward march!" Tempest said, leading the way into the woods.

As the girls kept on, sometimes Raine stumbled along the way.

"Just be more careful and watch where you're going." Stormi advised from ahead of Raine.

"I'm trying! But it's dark and where am I supposed to point my torch? If not at where I'm going, I'll hit my head on a tree branch or something. If not at my feet, then I trip over something or catch my foot in a hole."

Just as she was finishing her sentence, Tempest yelped from the front of the line. The others looked around to see where she was, but she had seemingly disappeared.

"Tempest?" Brooke called out after a moment.

"I'm down here. In the hole."

"Hole?" Stormi asked, pointing her torch in the direction of her friend's voice. "Okay, I see it. Over here guys." She waved Raine and Brooke forward and they came to all stand around the hole.

Raine shined her light down inside the hole at Tempest. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just get that light out of my eyes."

"Oh, sorry."

"Can you climb back out?" Brooke asked.

"It's too steep." Tempest replied after trying a couple of times.

Stormi circled the hole, obviously thinking of ways to get Tempest out.

"There's a rope in the boat right?" Raine spoke up at last.

"I'll go get it." Stormi said.

But she wasn't paying attention. She tripped over a tree root, and the next thing she knew she was lying in the dirt beside Tempest. "Ow!"

"Great…" Tempest groaned. "Brooke, can you go get the rope? I don't trust Raine not to break something if she tries."

"All right." Brooke started off across the unfamiliar landscape, muttering murderous thoughts towards Tempest.

This was all her fault after all. Well, Stormi had been the one to suggest Mako, so maybe it was her fault. It didn't really matter right now anyway.

She eventually found the rope and made her way back to the girls – well the hole. She couldn't see Raine.

"Raine?" Brooke called out.

Raine's answer came miserably from the same hole that held Stormi and Tempest captive. "I tripped."

Brooke crouched down beside the hole and shined her torch down on the three friends she had made. "What did you-"

"Watch out!" All three of the other girls cried out as Brooke teetered on the edge, and, of course, fell straight down into the hole.

"No!" Tempest exploded, pounding her fist into the dirt. "NO! NO! NO!"

"How are we supposed to get out now?" Stormi groaned, voicing all their thoughts aloud.

"Wait," Raine said, easing up off the ground. "Isn't that tarter on the edge of the pool?"

"What does that help us unless we have fish sticks to go with them?" Tempest snapped.

"Not that kind, silly." Raine rolled her eyes. "It means a tide."

"Which means it's connected to the ocean." Stormi added, catching on.

"Which means there may be a way out." Brooke was the one to get to the point. "Let's go!"

The girls all dove in without a second thought. They each surfaced, pushing hair and water out of their face.

"Hey, guys…" Raine looked down at the water in the pool as it started to bubble.

The others noticed and their gazes wondered upward as flickers of lights, like fireflies, seemed to emerge from the water around them.

It was over in a minute and they turned back to the subject at hand.

"Let's get out of here." Stormi said, taking the lead and diving underwater.

* * *

**Hee, hee, hee. We all know what happens next... or at least soon. Please review. Thanks!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you guys been?" Cleo jumped on the girls as the front door slammed behind them. "And why are you all wet?"

"We just went for a swim." Raine answered. "We're sorry if we worried you."

"We must have lost track of the time." Tempest added, before the girls all barreled back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

"Why did you lie to her?" Brooke asked.

"You're right. It was totally unnecessary. It's always a great idea to tell a mom that you went swimming in shark-infested waters!" Tempest snapped.

"You know, you're not the nicest person in the world. You know that right?" Brooke replied. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

"Because you two have so much in common." Raine squeaked, not wanting to see a full-blown argument.

"Really?" Tempest asked sarcastically. "I have nothing in common with her. Nothing!"

"I'm sure we could find something if we looked." Stormi put it. What she murmured under her breath was, "Eventually."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so awful short. I'm just trying to decide what to do next with it. Well, I know what to do, I just don't know how to go about it. Eh. **


	5. Chapter 5

Raine stretched as she got out of bed the next morning. She bent at the waist to one side and then to the other side. When she did, she knocked over the glass of water she had set on her side table. She yelped and a spray of water hit her on the foot.

She cursed her clumsiness as she set the glass up and started into her bathroom to get a towel. Suddenly something was happening, she had no idea what, but when it stopped, she was on the floor flipping around a fin – Wait! A _**FIN**_!

She couldn't even think as she laid there and looked at the thing. How in the world had she acquired a FIN?

* * *

Brooke walked into her bedroom after eating her breakfast and went over to feed her fish. She did so, and reached a finger into the water to pet him. Surprisingly, he – or was it a she? – allowed her to do this for a number of seconds.

Then there was this light swirling around her legs and suddenly she was teetering on a fin before falling back onto her bed. A _FIN!_

* * *

Tempest washing dishes, hated it with a passion.

Her parents had all ready left for the café and Zack was doing only God knew what with those stupid friends of his. Well, the new guy, Stormi's brother, Eric, didn't seem so bad, but that was beside the point.

So she was stuck with the breakfast dishes. She turned on the water and stuck her hand under the tap, waiting for the water to heat up so she could put the plug in the sink.

But she never got to because she was suddenly on the floor, having sprouted a fishtail. She flopped it loudly on the floor, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Nope.

But if this was real… How? It was impossible! Wasn't it?

* * *

Stormi stood up from doing her stretches and breathing exercises. The boat she was on with her parents rocked back and forth on the ocean, lending to her sense of calm.

"Ready?" her mom asked.

Stormi nodded and dove into the water, going ever lower. Like her dad, she loved diving.

But suddenly she could go faster – much faster. She turned to look back at her legs, er, tail? Wait a second, she didn't have a tail! But she did! She was looking at it!

She tore her goggles off, eyes wide. Then she looked back up towards the bottom of the boat. Her parents were up there. What would they do if they saw this?

Freak out. They'd put her in the hospital. In the psych ward. In a straightjacket.

Suddenly she was streaking away, not knowing where she was going, just going. But then the island entrance was in front of her. Mako Island. And then she knew. It had to be.

She needed to go see the others – Raine, Brooke, and Tempest.

* * *

"Tempest!" Raine pounded on the door of the Bennett's house.

As she did so, Brooke darted up the sidewalk to join her on the stoop. Stormi was a minute behind Brooke – wearing her diving suit no less.

Tempest flung open the front door and the other girls flooded in behind her, and Brooke slammed the door carelessly behind them.

"What happened to me!" Raine screeched. "I grew a _tail_!"

"Me too!" Brooke put in.

"That makes three of us." Tempest added.

"Four of us." Stormi spoke up. "But I have a theory."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so awful short. I'm just trying to decide what to do next with it.** **Please review! You'd make my day! Really. Thanks!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is something bothering you, Lewis?" Cleo asked, coming up and wrapping her arms around her husband's waist, later in the evening.

"Does it sound crazy if I say I'm not sure what it is, but yes?" Lewis asked.

"No, I guess not. Can you take a guess at what it is?"

"It's something about the girls, the four of them. Something feels wrong about them going swimming."

Cleo arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with going swimming?"

Suddenly Lewis' eyes snapped open and he hurried to his computer. A few keystrokes later, he asked, "Cleo, do you think they could've gone to Mako Island?"

"They _could've _done anything. I'm not really sure where exactly they went, just around in Zane's boat. Why?"

Lewis looked up at her as he answered apprehensively, "Last night was a full moon. We haven't had to keep track for you and the others, but it's possible that the girls went to Mako."

Cleo laughed uncomfortably, trying not to show her concern, and slid into a chair. "Lewis, it's possible for people to fly to the moon, but it doesn't mean that the girls have done it."

"Still, I'm calling their parents. If nothing else, maybe they know where the girls took the boat. Where are the girls now?"

"At the Bennett's."

Lewis nodded as he dialed Zane's number. "Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I want to go over there and check on Raine."

"Then I'll come with you."

* * *

"Zane speaking. What can I do for you, Lewis?"

"Last night when the girls took your boat out. Do you know where they went?"

"Not a clue. Why?"

"It was a full moon night. They know about Mako. We've all taken them there. If they went to show Brooke…"

"You think they might have showed her the moon pool?"

"I don't know. Maybe. They're all over at your house and Cleo and I are headed over there right now."

"I know. Rikki and I are all ready here."

"Okay. I'm going to call Ash and Emma."

"Should I call Will and Bella?"

"That would be good, thanks."

* * *

"Dove residence. Emma speaking."

"Emma, it's Lewis. Do you know where the girls took the Bennett's boat last night?"

"Brooke said they went swimming near Mako. Why?"

"Near Mako or in the moon pool?"

"Lewis…"

"Emma, which?"

"Her exact word was 'at'. I don't know."

"No! No! No!"

"Lewis, what is going on? You know they could've just swum around the shore."

"With sharks?" Lewis snapped. "No. They were in the moon pool."

"Which means?"

"There was a full moon last night."

Emma was officially sick to her stomach. "But the chances of all four of them being in the moon pool at the exact time that the moon passed overhead, that's really, really slim."

"Yeah, I know. But it did go over while the girls were out in the boat. Cleo and I are on our way to the Bennett's to check on them."

"I'll tell Ash and we'll head in that direction."

"Fine."

* * *

"Lewis." Zane answered the phone again. He'd been trying to compose his thoughts and so he hadn't called Will yet. "Did you find anything out from Ash and Emma?"

"The girls did go to Mako Island, and I doubt quite highly that it was to swim with the surrounding sharks."

"So, if they got wet, it was from the water in the moon pool." Zane about threw up with that information.

Beside him, Rikki looked prone to doing the same.

"I'll be sure and tell Will and Bella."

"Okay. Ash and Emma are on their way over as well." Lewis proceeded to hang up.

"The girls know nothing about any of this!" Rikki exploded. "What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to tell them why we know everything that we know?"

"Maybe we won't have to." Zane tried to calm her down.

Rikki glared unreservedly at him. "We both know better than that. Now call Bella and Will and tell them that our daughters are now mythical creatures that aren't supposed to exist."

Zane sighed and pulled up the contact list on his phone.

* * *

"What can I do you for, Zane?" Will answered the phone casually, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"It's the girls." Zane answered solemnly.

Will sat up straight and Bella looked over at him, pausing the movie they'd been watching. "What about them? Are they okay? Stormi?"

"Will, they should all be fine. Right now they're up in Tempest's bedroom, completely oblivious, at least to us. Just listen. Brooke told Emma that last night the girls went to Mako Island to swim."

"Uhhh, Zane." As he talked, Will went to his computer to double check. "Last night was a full moon night."

"Yeah."

"Which means that there's a chance that-"

"Yeah. That's what I've been trying to tell you. The others are headed over here to our house as we speak."

"We're on our way." Will promised, ending the phone call. Will looked at Bella. "We have to go to Zane and Rikki's. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

**Please review! You'd make my day! Really. Thanks!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rikki crept slowly and softly up the stairs towards Tempest's room as she waited for the other girls' parents to arrive. She didn't want the girls to know that she was watching them.

She waited for an explosion of "ooh"s and "aah"s before she cracked the door open a little, enough to be able to peek through. The girls were poking at something on Tempest's desk.

"Is that jell-o?" Tempest asked.

"I wouldn't eat it." Brooke declared.

"It's just gelatin, not necessarily jell-o." Raine declared.

"So you can just turn the water into gelatin?" Tempest asked incredulously, turning to Stormi.

The blonde nodded. "Weird, huh?"

Bella so had to see this.

"It must come with the fin." Raine decided.

"I wonder what I can do?" Tempest wondered aloud.

She went into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water, which she set on the desk. She tried a few different hand positions before Rikki heard the all too familiar bubbling of hot water.

"No way!" Tempest gasped. "This is too cool!"

Rikki smiled despite herself. It was very convenient for getting the water boiling for cooking too.

"I want to try." Brooke said.

So Tempest steamed the cup of water until it was empty, then refilled it for Brooke, setting it back down on the desk.

Again, a girl, this time Brooke, experimented with hand motions until she found one that made something happen. To everyone's surprise but Rikki's the water froze solid.

Another round of exclamations followed and then Tempest went to refill the glass. She reappeared in the bathroom doorway a moment later.

"How am I supposed to empty this thing? It's solid ice!" She tapped the glass to prove her point. Rikki saw when it dawned in her daughter. "Oh, wait. I know. I've got this."

She wrapped her hands around the glass and Rikki watched with the other girls as the ice melted. Tempest replaced the glass on the desk with a triumphant smile and nodded towards Raine.

"Go ahead."

So she did. It took Raine longer to find the right position, but she was thrilled when she did. They all watched as Raine made the water climb higher and higher towards the ceiling.

"You're making water, Raine!" Stormi gasped.

"I know!" Raine squealed.

Rikki turned and went back downstairs as the other six adults came traipsing inside, each wearing anxious expressions. "All four of them." Rikki reported when she reached the landing.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"Well, they were poking Stormi's "jell-o", when I went up. When I left they were watching Raine direct water at the ceiling. In between were the heat and freeze acts."

"You're saying that the daughter has the talent that corresponds to their mother?" Lewis asked.

"Exactly."

"Okay," Ash spoke up. "Not to get in the way of the geneticist here," at that he gestured towards Lewis. "But the question that begs attention right now is how we get them to tell us that this even happened to them. You girls never have told your parents, am I right?"

The women all nodded their affirmation.

"You know, if worst comes to worst, we could just put the water hose through the bedroom window while we watch. There'd be no denying it that way." Zane said.

"And your daughter would never speak to you again." Will responded.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

Will thought for a moment before answering, "They haven't had this for 24 hours yet. If we toss water on one of them, they're going to slip up."

"How is that any different than what I said?"

"Cleo 'slips' or something with a glass and once that girl transforms, we tell them the truth about you guys. That abolishes the fear of being put in an exhibit if they all tell us, so they will. End of story."

"So, you think we should tell the girls about us?" Bella asked softly.

"There's no doubt that it would help. If that's okay with you guys?" He looked around at the women, each of whom nodded slowly.

"Fine." Rikki got up and went into the kitchen to get the glass of water while Zane called the girls to come downstairs.

The girls came down before Rikki could hand Cleo the water. She gave it to Zane instead.

"Yeah?" Tempest asked.

Without bothering to answer, Zane stuck his fingertips in the glass and flipped Stormi, the girls nearest him, on the wrist. Tempest caught the motion and clamped her hand on the other girl's wrist. Stormi flinched at what Rikki knew was the heat needed for the water to evaporate. Heat that was rivaled by that in the look that Tempest gave her dad.

Hm. This might be more difficult than they had anticipated.

Zane slammed the still full glass down and slouched in a nearby chair at the proof he'd just seen. No one noticed when Cleo slipped into the kitchen and turned on the faucet. Out of the corner of her eye, Rikki noticed Cleo shaping the water into a ball, and the other woman took aim through the open great room. And the water shot through the room.

Noticing the ball barreling straight towards her, Raine gasped and stopped the ball in its tracks. Another ball soon followed, aimed towards Brooke. That ball was quickly frozen, shattering on the hardwood floor as it landed on the ground. The third, another attempt on Stormi, was jellified and landed on a jiggling mass on the floor. The final one, for Tempest evaporated a little too easily in to thin air.

"Calm down," Rikki advised softly. "Or else you're going to start the popcorn popping."

"What popcorn?" Tempest snarled through clenched teeth.

Rikki went to a cabinet in the kitchen and got two packets out. She held one close to Tempest and waited. In a few seconds, they all heard tell-tale popping. The girl was furious, not to mention terrified. She was also sweating.

"Hold this for a minute." Rikki handed it to her, going to get a bowl.

They all watched as Rikki set the other unpopped bag on the table and held her fist over it. It, too, began to pop. Tempest's mouth, as well as the other girls' mouths, dropped open.

Emma got up slowly from the couch and went to place her hands on Tempest's shoulders. "You need to cool down." She said, freezing the tiny sweat beads on Tempest's shoulders.

Tempest turned to look at her with wide eyes, scraping some of the bits of ice off of her shoulder. She showed them to the others.

Raine arched her eyebrows and split the water she held suspended into two balls. Then she threw them simultaneously: one at Bella, the other at her mother. Both women responded as the girl had expected them to. Bella's landed in the floor as gelatin. Cleo held hers in mid-air in front of her.

"Are you girls ready to talk now?" Emma asked.

* * *

**This is the end of this story. I'm probably going to do a "Courageous" (the movie) story next. That's a fledgling category, check it out. ****Please review! You'd make my day! Really. Thanks!:)**


End file.
